Long Way from Home
by SconnieSA
Summary: A little one-shot about Sonic and Amy sharing a Skype call while Big Blue's on the other end of the planet. Not too dirty, hence the rating. Yeah... that's pretty much all I got. Enjoy, and don't hesitate to give me your opinions on it.


"Any plans for tonight, luv?"

"Not much. Just meeting Michael at the pub when my shift's up. You?"

"Nothing. Well… at least not yet."

The cheetah was about to say something to her gosling coworker, but the sound of footsteps was coming towards her and her colleague. When the duo turned around, they were about to say their usual "How may I help you?" line, but they were too surprised—stunned really—about the three men that were strolling to the front desk. It didn't matter that international leaders would often stay in their hotel, but they didn't have _anything_ on the three men that were going to get helped.

The three were all dressed in black tuxedos with white undershirts and ties that matched their respective eyes. The one in the middle had black fur with red striping all over his quills and face with a tanned muzzle, red eyes, and an all-too-familiar stoic face. He had a red tie. The guy to his left had silver fur with an odd hairdo—or more accurately, _quill_ do—with a golden tie. Finally, the last one to the black-and-red one's right was the most famous of the trio. Jarring royal blue fur with an emerald green tie and a cocky smirk that was the bane of his enemies.

The girls behind the desk just looked at each other with wide eyes, scarcely believing who had just walked in the doors… and were walking towards them. The gosling pinched herself to make sure she wasn't losing her head. Nope, these guys were the real deal, and they looked like men on a mission. What that mission was, they didn't know, but they hoped that they would be theirs.

When the trio got to the desk, they dropped their luggage to their sides and waited a few seconds. The middle hedgehog was starting to get a little irritated. His cohorts, on the other hand waited patiently and chuckled under their breaths as they saw their partner's façade get drearier as the seconds ticked away.

"Oh!" the cheetah exclaimed. "I'm sorry about that! Welcome to the London Plaza Hotel! My name is Leslie the Cheetah. How may I help you gentlemen?"

"Yeah…," the ebony hedgehog said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "I have a reservation on behalf of G.U.N."

"Okay, luv."

"After you just gawked at us, I don't think you should call me, 'luv,'" he spat. That made the hostess a little nervous and even more ashamed.

"Don't listen to him, uh… Leslie," the blue one said as he read her nametag, having forgotten her name already. "He's always like this when he hasn't afternoon nap and warm milk," he jabbed.

The black-and-red hedgehog turned to his right to give his partner the evil eye. "Don't even start with me, faker," he said as he pointed his finger.

"Can we just go someplace where you two don't argue over the stupidest of stuff?" their silver-furred associate asked.

The middle hedgehog groaned and rolled his eyes. After taking a deep breath, he said, "The reservation was made by G.U.N. under the name, 'Shadow the Hedgehog.'"

"Alright, let me see." After a few clicks, she said, "Okay, I got you for one night and… _one_ full-sized bed? Something isn't right."

"Shadow, your G.U.N. bosses would screw up our reservation," jabbed the blue one.

"Do not test me tonight, faker," he threatened again.

"Shadow, leave Sonic alone. You know he's just trying to get under your skin," said the silver-furred one.

"And I'm doing as fine a job as ever, Silver."

"Excuse me, gentlemen?" offered the gosling.

"Right, sorry," apologized Sonic. "Now there has to be a mistake. I'm not sharing a bed with these two yahoos." Silver and Shadow just rolled their eyes.

"Yes, I'm sorry, that's the wrong reservation. We have that one full-sized room for a lady named 'Shade.'"

"Wait, as in, 'Shade the Echidna?'"

"Why… yes! Wait, how did you know she was an echidna?"

Sonic turned to his colleagues and said, "Either of you two know why Shade's in London?"

"No," Silver said, "Maybe we should say, 'hi?'"

"I don't give two damns if Shade's here or not. I just want to get to the damn hotel room," Shadow said, obviously having had enough of his partners' side conversations.

"If you gents are done bickering…," offered the cheetah, getting the hedgehogs' attention. "I'm sorry for the mistake. Yes, we found your room. Three queen-sized beds. Does that sound right?"

"Yes," Shadow said.

"Alright, Sherri, can you get their keys?" the cheetah asked the gosling.

"I'm sure you can go get them, Leslie," Sherri shot back.

Leslie scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Fine… lazy bones." With that, she walked into the next room.

"So what're big shots like you three doing in London~?" she asked with a hint of flirt in her voice.

"Well, considering Shads said it was booked by his G.U.N. bosses…," said Silver.

"Ooooh. Sounds dangerous. There a target?"

"Hate to say it, but that information's classified," Shadow said in a deadpan tone.

"Oh, come on. You can tell me anything~." Not only did she say _that_ like a big flirt as well, but she added a wink. Too bad for her that the hedgehogs just raised their eyebrows and frowned disapprovingly. "Or maybe not."

"Here are your room keys," Sherri said as she rounded the corner. She gave them each one key.

"Thank you," Shadow said.

"You need someone to help you with bags, boys?"

"No, we've got it handled," said Silver as he used his psychokinesis to lift up the bags.

Sonic scoffed and said, "Showoff."

"Let's just get up to the room," said Shadow.

"Hold on there, hot stuff," said Sherri. Shadow had started toward the elevator, but he turned around when he heard himself get called "hot stuff." "Are you boys doing anything tonight?" she offered.

"Sherri…," Leslie warned.

"No," Shadow said as he shot up his left hand to show a piece of gold around one of his fingers.

"Hmph," Sherri pouted. "What about you two?"

"Same," Silver said as he brought his left hand up to show her his wedding band.

"What about you, Sonic?"

Sonic also brought his hand up to show her his wedding band—albeit of the silver variety, but a wedding band nonetheless.

"Three strikes," Leslie said with a little triumph in her tone.

"Well, how good is that marriage?"

Ooh.

Wrong move.

Sonic's arm went limp as he just raised an eyebrow at her. "Oops…." Just then, his face went back to his regular smiling one… and he just started chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just you're not the first girl to ask that. I get that all the time. Listen, you're probably a nice girl, but I'm committed to my wife. Hell, I have a daughter with her. Sorry to burst your bubble, Sherri."

"Aww… alright. Sorry to—."

"It's alright."

"Are you two coming?" Shadow said. Yeesh, if you thought that there was no one more impatient than Sonic, you'd be wrong. Shadow had him beat by a landslide these days.

"Coming, _dear_ ," Silver mocked.

"Now don't you start, Silver!"

"Hey, can I ask you something, Sonic?" Leslie asked.

"Sure." She gestured to him to come closer. He did, and she said something in his ear. "Yeah, I think we can do that."

"Do what?" Shadow and Silver asked simultaneously.

"Just watch." Sonic put his arm around Silver and brought him closer to Shadow. The girls, meanwhile, got out from behind the desk and made their way to the gents.

"What're you doing?" Shadow asked. Just then, the small group of five bunched together with the hedgehogs in a line of three in the back with the two girls in the front. Then he saw them take out a phone. "Oh, you've gotta be—."

"Smile!" said Sonic as put his arm quickly around Shadow's shoulder.

CLICK!

Leslie and Sherri quickly looked at the phone and saw a perfect selfie of them with their heroes. Sonic had his trademark smirk, Silver had an eyebrow raised to go along with a smile, and Shadow sported a look that said, "I hate you all." In typical fangirl fashion, Leslie and Sherri each had over-the-top grins.

"Thanks, boys," Leslie said. "Wait 'til I put this up on Instagram!"

Sonic and Silver shook their heads. If they had a nickel for every time they've done that….

"Don't. You. _Ever_ shanghai me into a selfie again," Shadow spat.

"Take a chill pill, Shads," Sonic said as he walked away.

Shadow geared up to sucker punch his archrival, but Silver stopped his arm. "You still need him for this mission, so no rough-housing," Silver warned.

"Just let me knock him flat on his arrogant ass. Just once!"

"Not happening. Or do you want me to tell Maria that you got fired from G.U.N. because you couldn't hold your temper?"

Shadow looked at him in the eye and surrendered. "Fine, but only because I want to keep my job and Maria happy. But if he—."

"I know. Now move it."

"You two coming or what?" Sonic said at the elevator.

"Hold on to your horses, blue. We're coming." They got to the elevator, and just as they arrived, the doors opened. They got in and Silver commanded, "30th floor, Sonic."

"You got it."

He pressed the button, and before too long, they reached their floor. Going to the right, Sonic set his bag down and whipped out the keycard. With a swipe, the door unlocked, and the trio walked into a magnificently crafted room. No wonder people of higher power recommended this hotel above the rest.

It looked like something out of the Victorian era with its deep red carpeting, burgundy curtains, white and gray-patterned walls, a chandelier that had bright lights which looked like candles, and very royal-looking beds. Three queen-sized beds. One for each of them. All lined up in a row against the right wall. And to top it all off, through the sliding doors to the balcony, the sun was beginning to set on the River Thames, the Tower Bridge to the northeast, St. Paul's Cathedral, the London Eye, Big Ben, the Palace of Westminster, and Buckingham Palace to the northwest. A picture-perfect scene of one of the world's greatest cities if there ever was one.

That picturesque scene was what Sonic first gravitated to. He threw his bag on one of the beds and went outside to take in the view, leaning on the rail as he did it. A low whistle came out as he saw the heart of the old city in all of its glory.

"Guys, you gotta take a gander at this view," Sonic said.

"Later," Shadow said. "Alright, I'm going back down."

"What did you forget?" asked Silver.

"Nothing. I'm going to make sure our dinner reservations are set for 7:30. Okay?"

"I'll come with you. Sonic?"

"Nah, I'm gonna stay here. The missus will want to see this view."

"Suit yourself."

Shadow and Silver left, leaving the blue one. He went back inside and ditched his tie and undid the top button of his undershirt. "Now I can breathe again." Next, he began fishing for something in his bag. "Okay, I know I put it in here. Where the hell is it? Ah! There it is." He pulled out a notebook-sized piece of tech, his iPad.

Heading back to the balcony, he took a seat at the small table that was on the balcony facing the city. He quickly turned on the device and went through the various apps. Finding the one he wanted, he booted it up and clicked on her icon to call her.

A few seconds passed as he waited… and waited… and waited. "C'mon, pick up."

Finally, he saw a little square in the bottom right portion of his screen light up to show his reflection. Then the rest of the screen lit up to reveal the face of a pink hedgehog with three quills on her forehead and shoulder-length regular ones. She also had piercing jade green eyes and a cute smile.

"About time you picked up," he teased.

"Well, sorry!" she responded. "I was just cleaning off Gracie's dishes from lunch. Did you get to the hotel?"

"Yep. Just got in, actually. Everything doing alright? House not burnt to the ground? Gracie still bouncing off the walls? The kitchen still in one piece?"

"Ye of little faith!" she scoffed.

"Just making sure, that's all. Anything new and exciting happen, Ames?"

Just then, a softer voice asked, "Mommy? Why are you talking to the screen?" He knew that tiny voice anywhere.

"Gracie, I'm talking to daddy. Do you wanna see daddy?"

"DADDY!" Sonic chuckled as he saw a little girl with navy blue fur climb on her mom's lap. She only had two quills on her forehead, but she more-or-less had her mother's face and hair, jade green eyes and all. "DaddyDaddyDaddy!"

"Hi, pumpkin," Sonic greeted with a smile.

"Daddy, where are you? I miss you!"

"I miss you too, Gracie. I'm in London right now."

"Where's that?"

"London's in Europe, sweetheart," Amy said.

"Oooooh. That sounds cool!"

"Not as cool as this view. Girls, check this out." He got up and flipped his iPad to give his girls back home a panoramic view of London from Buckingham Palace to the Tower Bridge. But now, the city was more lit up as nightfall soon approached. "Hell of a view, isn't it?"

"Sonic, language…," Amy warned.

"Whoops! Sorry! _Heck_ of a view, isn't it?" he corrected.

"Yeah, that's awesome! You must be just to the south of Westminster."

"Beautiful _and_ good with geography. You really are the complete package."

"Daddy, it looks soooo pretty!" Gracie chimed in. "But why's the city darker?"

"What do you mean, Gracie?"

"I mean, why's the sun going down? It's bright outside the house."

"Oh, that's because in London, it's 6:45 at night where it's only… 12:45 by you guys, right?"

"Ahhh, Sonic's been brushing up on his time zone differences I see," Amy said.

"But why's it nighttime, daddy?"

"London's always about six hours ahead of us, Gracie," he replied. "It's what happens when you travel to different places and time zones."

"Oh, so it's nighttime where you are?"

"Technically, the evening, but yes."

"Don't confuse Gracie, dear," Amy said.

"Right, right. So, Gracie? Anything happen today?"

"I just got done with lunch and cleaned my plate!"

"CLEAN PLATE CLUB!" Sonic yelled.

"CLEAN PLATE CLUB!" Gracie yelled.

"Did you really need to do that, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"What was for lunch, Gracie?" Sonic asked, ignoring Amy.

"Some mashed potatoes and peas. Dad, why do I have to eat peas? They're yucky!"

"I think so too, but you have to eat your veggies if you wanna grow up to be as strong as mommy and daddy."

"This coming from the man who inhales chili dogs…," Amy jabbed.

"Funny, Amy. So what else happened, pumpkin?"

"Not much…," she started as she reached behind her back. "Except I lost a tooth!" She whipped her hand around and opened it to reveal one of her left-side premolars.

"Now _that's_ awesome!"

"Yeah, the tooth fairy's coming tonight! I'm so excited that I'm gonna get a dollar!"

"Did you call the tooth fairy to tell her you've lost a tooth?"

"I'll be doing that later for Gracie," Amy said.

"Awwwww! But mommy, I want to talk to the tooth fairy!"

"You can do that when you lose another tooth, Gracie."

"Awwwwwwwwwww! Please mommy? Pleeeeeeeeease?"

"Yeah, mommy!" Sonic interjected. "Pleeeeeeeeeease?"

"Sorry, you two. Besides…," Amy started as she kissed Gracie's head. "It's time for someone's nap."

"But I'm not tired!"

"But you are getting cranky."

"Please, mommy? Can I not have a nap today? I promise I'll be super good! Pleeeeeeeeeeease?"

"You're out of luck, kiddo. Now say 'good-bye' to daddy."

"Dad, I don't have to take a nap, right?"

Sonic chuckled. "Sorry, Gracie, but I'm not there at the house right now. Your mom is, so you got to do as she says."

"I wish you were here right now."

It almost broke his heart to hear her say that.

He touched the screen where his daughter was and said, "I wish I was home with you and mommy too."

"Daddy? When are you coming home?"

He smiled warmly and said, "I'll be home before you know it, princess."

"But… But… *SNIFFLE* I want you home now! Whaaaaaaaaa!" Gracie's crying was very loud, and it hurt Sonic all the more to see her like this. He loved his little girl something fierce, and it pained him to have to leave, even if for a short while. But duty called. Eggman was spotted in London, and everyone at G.U.N. knew what that meant. Such a high-profile target in a high-profile city? That was bad news enough for the G.U.N. Commander to request Shadow to recruit Silver and Sonic to come with him. Since the Egghead was involved anyway, Sonic was going to go regardless, but that meant he had to leave his two girls. Their safety was his number one priority. And to protect them, Eggman had to be dealt with as much as possible. Even if they weren't the immediate target, he had to take him down.

"Gracie, honey," Amy said, "please stop crying. Daddy'll be home soon."

"But *SNIFFLE* I want him here _now_ , mommy! I miss him!" Gracie said amid her blubbering.

"Gracie," Sonic said, "listen to me, okay? Can you please listen to me?" She stopped and rubbed her eyes to look at him. Her eyes were all red and puffy, looking like something had robbed all the happiness from them. "Gracie Madeline Hedgehog, I'm going to come home, but to protect you and mom, I need to take care of some business first. Okay? It shouldn't take too long." He touched the screen as if to try and touch his daughter's face to wipe away her tears. "When I get home, we'll do whatever you want us to do. All three of us. Wanna go to a pool? We'll go. Wanna go to the amusement park? Then we'll go. I'll make it up to you for not being there right now. I swear, okay?" Gracie was still sniffling, but she at least smiled. And in turn, that made her father smile as well. "Sweetie, you are so beautiful. My little princess. Don't you worry, I'll be home soon. Okay?"

She sniffled. "O-Okay, daddy."

Sonic kissed her through the screen. "I love you Gracie. Daddy loves you to the moon and back. Everything I'm doing, I'm doing for you. I love you so much Gracie. And remember…," he touched her heart, "I'm always gonna be with you in your heart, just you're always in mine. You got that?"

She mimicked and said, "Yes, daddy." She yawned. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, pumpkin." He turned his attention to Amy. "I think it's time for her nap."

"Yep. Don't hang up, baby. I need to talk to you about something else. Wait here until I tuck her in."

"I'll be here," he said.

"Okay, Gracie," she said to her daughter. "Time to put you to sleep." With that, she put her iPad down and carried her little bundle of joy away. Sonic waited for a few minutes, capturing the nighttime scenery of downtown London.

"I'm back. And may I say that you handled that very well."

He shrugged. "What can I say? I just know what to say. So did anything happen today, babe?"

"We went to the market, and she saw a few of her classmates there. They were all talking about what they wanted to do this summer. And of course with Gracie being one of the most outgoing people we know, she invited all her friends over for a sleepover while at the market."

"Oh, goody," he said with sarcasm. "And how many people would that mean?"

"Three or four. At least according to Gracie."

"If she wants her friends to spend the night that's fine. I'd just want it to happen when I'm there."

"Don't feel like leaving me alone with a handful of 5-year-old girls to cook for, clean after, and keep track of?"

"And see you cranky as hell the next morning? Yeah, right. I've seen you cranky, and it's not a fun time for anyone when you get like that." She scoffed and shook her head. "Hey, now! Don't you try and deny it! Besides… if there's only one person I want you alone with, it's me." The seduction levels on that last sentence made her blush.

"Hehe… and what would we be doing if we were alone~?"

"Well… you could saunter up to me with a devilish look on your face…."

"I could wear that tight, little red 'n' black nightgown that you so much… you know which one I'm talking about?"

"Oh… hohoho… yes, ma'am, I do." _Giggity!_ "Then what would you do?"

"Then, when I get to you—." The look on her face from seduction to that of disbelief as she looked away from him.

"Amy? You're kinda killin' the mood here?" Then it went straight to deep anger. Oh boy… here we go…. "Ames?"

"Sonic, it appears this conversation is no longer private."

"Huh?"

"Look over your left shoulder."

The moment he did, his eye began to twitch. Remember when she said the conversation was no longer private? Well… guess who were standing in the window—next to a screen door—and grinning ear-to-ear the whole time?

"SILVER! SHADOW!" The two began to run toward the door with Sonic in hot pursuit. "You pieces of—!"

"BOYS!" Amy's yell froze the three men in place.

"Whaaaaaaaa!" Gracie cried. Great, now she wasn't going to get her afternoon nap in. That meant hell for her _and_ her mother later in the day.

"Oh, wonderful…!" Amy hissed.

"Uh, babe? Shouldn't you get to—?"

"I will, Sonic. Right now, could you please let me see your roommates?" she spat. Oh… hohoho! Sonic was ready to call the fire department—Oh, wait; wrong country—fire _brigade_ , 'cause the fireworks were gonna be coming. And when she said that, Shadow's and Silver's schoolboy laughter turned to silent, horrified faces at the drop of a hat.

"With pleasure," Sonic said as he honored her wish.

When her image was upright, she said with venom, "Hello, Silver. Hello, Shadow." It was eerie how calm her voice was as Gracie was still crying in the background.

"H-Hello, Rose," Shadow said. Not many things made the fearless Shadow the Hedgehog afraid. Getting Amy pissed was one of them (and he knew that after one bad date with her).

"Uh… uh… Hi, Amy…," Silver stuttered out. As for Silver, well, just take the short story from the paragraph above and swap out Ultimate Lifeform's name for the Silver's.

"Sonic, would you please give them the iPad?" Yep, she was still pissed, and he did as he was told. "Thank you, honey."

"Anytime, babe," he answered with a sh*t-eating grin pointed at his peers.

"Now, boys," she said to the hedgehogs that were up a creek without a paddle, "You and I are going to have a talk outside your hotel room where Sonic can't hear us. I'm going to go and try to get Gracie back to sleep. When I get back, you two and I are going to have a little talk. Do I make myself clear?" They nodded. Man, if Sonic had a camera out, he would take a picture of their scared faces and wave that picture in front of them every time that they said something stupid to him. "Good. Now, shall we?"

The duo left with the piece of tech and closed the door. " _Oh, yes!_ " Sonic thought. " _Finally some justice! What I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall in that hallway! Passing guests who're gonna hear their talk are going to look down on them forever because of the chewing out that they're gonna get!"_ Suddenly, the blue hero could hear Amy's voice through the door. Man, she did not sound happy. " _Oh, I just can't pass something like this up!_ " He crept to the door and put his ear up to it.

"What're you saying, baby?" he whispered to himself.

"… And another thing—! Oh, hold on, boys." Uh-oh. "Sonic Maurice Hedgehog _, get your ear away from the door!"_

"Dammit!" he said as he snickered and walked away. "Damn, she's good!" He hated it when she did that, but he loved it all the more. When you've known a certain person for that long of a time—bonus points if the words, "'Til death do you part" are added in—you're gonna just know when that person does something, _anything_ really, that'll end up with them being big trouble… especially when they don't even see it.

To pass the time, Sonic went back to his bag and pulled out his phone. His social media outposts were—as usual—filled with his fans trying to talk to him and/or trying to find a way to get into his… well… I think you can guess. But Sonic felt like treating them a little bit, so he went back out onto the balcony and took a picture of the view of downtown London.

The next few minutes were of him texting back and forth with the likes of Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and Shade. He was really curious why Shade was in London.

Suddenly, a knock was coming from the door. "Well, she must be done," he said to himself. He got off his bed and opened the door. The faces of Shadow and Silver… Jesus. Shadow was the one holding the iPad. He had an eye that was violently twitching with a thousand-yard stare to match. Silver's mouth was agape with a matching stupefied expression and blushing red cheeks. Sonic chuckled a little bit as he saw his comrades.

"You guys look like you just saw a ghost! Hahaha!"

"Sonic, honey? If you're done mocking them?" Amy asked.

"Sure," he replied as he took his iPad back. He was about to shut the door when he noticed that neither of them were trying to get back in. "You two want back in, or what?"

"I told them to wait outside until we're done talking, Sonic."

"Oh. Well in that case…," he said as he shut the door. "Now, where were we?"

"Sonic, we can talk dirty another time." He groaned as he opened the door back to the balcony. "So what's Eggpuke up to in Britain?"

"Something about him in the city. That's all I know."

"Yeah… uh-huh. And I'm a Victoria's Secret supermodel."

"Hay, you still look great in V.S. wear."

"Sonic…," she said with a blush.

"Alright, alright, I'll talk. G.U.N. got word of the doc in London. I can't go into too much detail, but the word on the street is that he's possibly going to be running some sort of black market deal. That's all I can say."

"And that's why Shadow recruited you and Silver?"

"Yup. I know it's Eggman, and I'll always wreck his day regardless, but I really took the gig because I owed the Commander big time."

"Yeah, I know that. By the way, when you see the Commander, tell him I said 'hi.'"

"Will do, babe. There anything else you want to talk about?"

"Well, Gracie woke up because of me, so I get to suffer tonight."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be you. Gracie'll get cranky, and then you'll get cranky. And trust me, I think I'm safer here than at home right now."

"Oh, shut up. Y'know, I think I'd rather take another round of global Armageddon before dealing Gracie tonight."

"You don't mean that."

"Okay, maybe that was a little harsh."

"Yeah, just a tiny bit."

"But still… since your gone, she's the only part of you I could actually hug tonight."

"I want to be with you too, babe, but you know—."

"Yeah… I do. You're the best equipped to deal with him."

"Hey, now," he said sternly. "Don't sell yourself short, babe. You can take it him and kick his fat butt just as well as I can."

She chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose I can."

"That's what I want to hear." He smiled back at her and admired just how pretty she was. Yeah, Skype calls usually drowned out the color of her skin and eyes, but it could never ruin her pretty face. So cute, even after all these years.

"Sonic, what're you staring at?"

"Oh, nothing much… just my gorgeous wife."

"Aww…," she said with a blush. "Hey, Sonic? Can I ask you something?" She sounded kind of serious in saying it.

"You don't have to ask for permission with me, babe. Ask me anything."

"Ok… listen, I love Gracie so much, and I love being around her, especially when you're home, but…."

"'But…,' what, babe?" She was silent and looked away. "C'mon, Ames, you're scaring me here. What's on your mind?" She smiled and looked back at him. "There's that smile of yours that I love so much. What's up?"

"Sonic… I just love Gracie so much… but I hate it when you're not here…."

"Amy, stop beating around the bush. Just tell me what you're thinking."

"Okay…," she said as she took in a breath. And another. And another.

"Any day n—?"

"I want another, Sonic."

He raised an eyebrow. "'Another,' what, Ames?"

"I want to be a mom again."

"But how could you be a mom again if you already are one?" Then it hit him. "Oh… _that_ way."

"Yeah…," she said bashfully. "Sonic, just hear me out, first." Sonic was still sort of reeling from her words, but he nodded to give her the floor. "Okay, I'm sorry if I sounded like I want another child because of how lonely I get, but it's not that. I just want another person to love. Another person that _we_ can love."

Sonic was silent for a moment before saying, "Does Gracie know about this?"

"She was one who brought it up. She said it the day after you left, actually. I think she's jealous that Tails and Cream just had their second girl, and you know how Gracie and Chloe [the Vixen, and is Tails' and Cream's first daughter] are such great friends. Chloe loves her little sister to death, and so does Gracie. And after seeing how happy Tails and Cream are…."

"You just want to feel the same way again like when we first had Gracie, right?"

"Yes. She told me that she wanted a baby sister like Chloe has, and after a few days, the idea of it all just won't leave my head."

"I see…."

"So, would you like another one, Sonic?"

He opened his mouth, but he honestly didn't know what to say. Gracie's been so good, so doesn't she deserve it? Being the kind of dad who knows how to spoil a sweet, little daughter, yes, he believed she did. And now Amy wants another. To Ames, it didn't have to be another girl, but another child for her love and care for just as much as he would.

"If you don't want to answer right now, Sonic, that's okay. That's a lot for you to take in."

"Amy… I just don't know right now. But I tell you what, let me… let me think about it. When I get back, I'll give you an answer, okay?"

She nodded. "That's fine, honey. But please take as long as want with this, understand?"

He chuckled. "Yes, madam."

She scoffed and said, "I hate when you call me that."

"Hehe. I only do it just to get a rise out of you."

"Trust me, blue boy, I know. Well, I suppose I should let you go now."

"Before you do, Amy, can you take me see Gracie please? I just wanna make sure she's okay."

She nodded, "I'm sure she's alright, but okay, I can do that."

She got up from her seat and walked down the beige hallway and took a quick right, and then a quick left through her maple wood door. Sleeping soundly under the sheets was Gracie and her favorite teddy bear nestled snuggly between her arms.

"Get me closer to her," he whispered.

"You sure that's a good idea?" She whispered.

"Trust me." She rolled her eyes and sat down on the edge of the bed closest to her. She was careful enough to no make a sound. Next, she brought the iPad closer to her face. Gracie didn't even flinch. Sonic said, "I love you, baby girl. I'll be home soon." Then, he kissed her cheek through the screen. "Don't dream about Eggman in his undies, okay? That'd be a bad nightmare."

With her free hand, Amy just covered her face and shook her head. "You know how to ruin a lovely moment, don't you?"

"Oh, hush up. Now I wanna see you." She turned the device around to see her handsome husband once more. "Can I get a kiss for the road?"

"Sure can." The both of them went toward their respective and gave each other a long-distance peck. Amy then reached for Gracie's quills and began to stroke them slowly. Then she bent over to give her daughter a kiss on the cheek. She turned her attention to Sonic and said, "I love you, baby."

"I love you too. Keep an eye on her, she's the only kid I've got."

She snickered and said, "Will do. G'night, Sonic."

"Thanks, babe. Talk to you soon. Bye."

"Bye."

With that, he ended the call and went back into his room. "And hopefully soon, not the only one we'll have." The clock read 7:19 pm. The hero's stomach rumbled right on cue. "Dinner time. I wonder if they put chili on their fish 'n' chips here?"

He first put his iPad down, then he grabbed his tie and retied the thing, making sure it was straight for dinner. With a quick drop of cologne now on him, he set out for the door and opened it, revealing his two compadres.

"Is… Is Amy gone?" Silver asked timidly.

"Yeah, I just ended the call. God, I can't wait to see the look on Blaze's face when Amy tells her what you did," Sonic teased.

"Oh, Chaos, I hope she doesn't do that!" he replied with a sound of fear in his voice.

"Okay, okay, stop your whimpering and get back in here. It's almost dinner time, so freshen up if you have to. Do have to?"

"No," they both said.

"Good," he said before zipping away to grab one of the room's keycards. He shut the door behind him to head down to the dining hall. "So… what'd Amy tell you guys?"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

 _So this was inspired by the Lonestar song, "I'm Already There." I was going to merge the lyrics with the text like plenty of other stories do, but the more i played around with it, the more and more i went away from being literal with the lyrics, and this is the end result. It's not related to any other story of mine, so you don't need to ask. My plan is to make and upload another SonAmy one-shot before i head to Baltimore to visit a buddy of mine. That'll begin 7/21. If you're looking forward to The Sonic Project, then it'll be a little while before i get back to it as I'm taking a break from writing that story because you guys have gone long enough without me uploading something for you guys to take a gander at._

 _Sonic, Amy, and the rest of the Sonic gang characters are owned by SEGA and Sonic Team. All others are mine. And don't hesitate to tell me what you think of tale. Talk to you guys and gals later._


End file.
